


Beach House

by allthestarsshine



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, F/M, I don’t really know how to tag, Soft Bill Denbrough, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestarsshine/pseuds/allthestarsshine
Summary: Every summer, Y/n and Bill go to their beach house for a month with their mothers. But as they grow into young adults, everything seems to be changing.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Beach House

“We’re here! We’re finally here!” Y/n bounces up and down in her seat as her mother pulls up into the driveway of their shared beach house. 

Every summer, the two of them meet Bill and Georgie and their mom there and stay for a month. Seeing Bill is  _ always  _ the highlight of Y/n’s year; it has been since forever. He’s her childhood best friend, and they still are able to have fun together as teens. It’s never awkward at first, not for them. 

Y/n can’t wait to see him again, and almost screams in excitement when she sees Mrs. Denbrough’s car in the driveway. In fact, Shannon is there herself, standing at the front door. She and her own mother, Grace, grab their bags and run to say hello.

After all of the hugs and greetings, Y/n asks where Bill is, ready to ambush him. But there’s a terrible pause.

“Bill’s staying with his friend from school this summer,” Shannon says slowly. “But he told me to give you a big hug for him.”

The smile fades off of her face. “Oh…”

“I’m sorry, Y/n, I know you two always love spending time together.”

“It’s- it’s fine,” she mutters. 

“But Georgie’s here!”

“Yay!” 

As much as she loves Georgie, her voice is half-hearted. Seeing as he’s six years younger than the two, she wouldn’t consider him as her best friend like she does Bill. He’s more like her little brother.

Her mom frowns, smoothing out her hair. “Well, on the bright side, you’ll have time to practice piano more.”

“That’s great,” Y/n says under her breath, slipping past them. She runs up to her room that she shares with the boys. 

Georgie looks up from his Gameboy and jumps off his bed. “Y/n!”

“Hi, Georgie! How was your school year?” Y/n asks, giving him a hug.

“Good! How was yours?” 

“It was fine.”

“Cool! I’m going to go on the beach. See ya, Y/n!”

“Bye, bud.”

When Georgie’s gone, she can’t help but tear up in hurt and anger. How could Bill abandon Y/n like this? It seemed so unlike him, but a person can change a lot in a year. 

_ This is going to be the loneliest summer ever. _

And it is. She spends her days playing the piano, getting mini lessons from Sharon, and going to the beach with the two moms and Georgie, miserably watching all of the other teens having fun with their friends.

About a week in, Y/n gets the chance to go to the boardwalk by herself. Going with Georgie is fun, but it’s always in the sweaty daytime, and he has so much energy that it wears her out. 

She strolls down the planks, remembering how she and Bill would go every single Thursday. They’d share a milkshake and go on rides all night. Just thinking about it makes her smile.

Soon enough, she finds their favorite ice cream place and decides to get a strawberry milkshake for old time’s sake. 

Around the time Y/n gets in line, two boys also take a promenade down the boardwalk. One is cocky, playing a game to see how many girls would be willing to take off their clothes. The other is quieter, disapproving of the game, but doesn’t want to piss his friend off.

Devon, the dick one, spots Y/n taking her milkshake and sitting down on a nearby bench. 

He shakes his friend, and only one word comes out from his tiny little mouth. “HER.”

When his friend sees who he’s pointing to, his stomach drops.

“No w-w-way. Anyone b-b-but her, p-please,” Bill begs. But it’s too late. Devon’s already walking towards her, slithering next to her.

“Hey,” he gives her a nod.

“Hi,” Y/n responds meekly, trying to discreetly inch away from him.

“I notice you’re not with a guy.”

“Good job, do you want a gold star?” she whispers, just quiet enough to not be heard.

“Well, sweet cheeks, I’m going to offer you the night of your _life_ ,” he grins, starting to rub her shoulder. “My friend just happens to think you’re cute as hell.”

Squirming under his greasy touch, she looks up at his friend, who has his back to them. He reminds her of Bill with his auburn hair and baseball player body, but she genuinely doesn’t even have a tiny feeling that it’s him. Bill would  _ never  _ be involved in such an asshole move.

“Oi, BILL!” Devon hollers.

Y/n’s jaw drops as the redhead awkwardly turns around. Even though he’s looking at the ground ashamedly, she knows it’s him. 

“He’s pretty hot, right?” 

It takes her a while to get over the initial shock of seeing Bill in this context, but when she finds her words, she scoffs.

“You can tell your friend to go fuck himself because no one’s going to help him out with that.”

She storms off.

“Y/n, p-p-please, l-l-let me ex-ex-explain!”

She doesn’t listen, but Bill is agile after years of playing baseball. He runs after her and gently grabs her wrist.

His hand is warm and rough, like it’s always been.

_ Snap out of it _ .

“Let go of me!” she yanks her hand back.

“I’m s-s-so sorry, I t-told him n-n-not to when I-I saw it was y-y-you.”

“And what the hell made you think treating women like this is okay?”

“I p-p-promise you, I didn’t th-think he-he’d go that far! And I-I-I wasn’t doing a-a-anything, I thought it was a d-d-dick move…”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

“I-I-I know,” Bill says quietly.

“I just- I can’t believe you ditched me for this charmer.”

“I r-r-really didn’t w-want to. B-b-but Devon doesn’t h-have any other f-f-friends and his p-p-parents just g-got divorced, so I thought I-I-I’d spend the summer to m-m-make him f-feel better.”

“I just wish you’d told me. What you did really sucked.”

“I-I-I know, and I’m-I’m sorry.”

They stand there awkwardly as the tram car passes by them. Eventually, Y/n tells him to have a nice summer, and then she leaves.

_ One year later _

“Mom,  _ please.  _ I don’t want to go.”

“Y/n, you’re going whether you like it or not! You’re  _ not  _ missing out on our family vacation.”

“Bill did,” Y/n murmurs sourly.

“You’re not Bill, are you? Besides, I didn’t buy you that beautiful new bathing suit for nothing.”

“Please,” she begs. “Last year was the worst summer of my life.”

“Then try making some new friends while we’re down there. I know you can,” Grace says.

“I don’t want new friends. I want Bill.”

Grace can’t help but frown at her daughter’s crestfallen face. She sits down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her. “I know, sweetie. You two were practically joined at the hip.”

Y/n begins to tear up. “We were. I remember when we were little, we thought we were so rebellious because we’d stay up talking till midnight.”

They chuckle.

“Other than that, you two were good kids.”

“I remember every year Georgie begged Sharon to move out of her room and into ours. When he finally did, we got so mad because we couldn’t have our late night chats without waking him up.”

“He’s such a sweet kid.”

“He is. I love him, and I had fun with him last summer, I did. But I can’t do another year without Bill.”

“This is your last summer before you leave for college. I want to spend it with you. And I’m sure Sharon would love to help you out with your piano playing before you go off to study music.”

She’s defeated. “Alright. I’ll go. But only because I want to spend time with you.”

Grace kisses her cheek, leaving her to pack.

The next day, they’re off to the beach house. Y/n is dreading another summer without Bill and eventually falls asleep on the road trip. 

Several hours later, her mom shakes her awake. “Hey, sleepyhead. We’re here.”

Her eyes adjust to the scene before her. It looks the same as it does every year, a periwinkle house in the sand. Sharon’s car isn’t there yet. Y/n grabs her bags and follows her mom inside. 

It smells heavenly, a scent Y/n longs for the whole school year, but never realized how much. 

After unpacking, Sharon still isn’t there, so Grace orders Chinese food, and Y/n begins to practice. In the middle of playing Canon in D, she hears the door open and her mother squealing. She continues on, trying not to let it distract her.

When she plays the final chord, someone applauds a few feet away. She turns to greet Sharon or Georgie, but it’s neither cheering her on. 

“Bill!” Y/n exclaims, running and throwing herself on him. 

“H-hi, Y/n,” he chuckles.

“I can’t believe you actually came!”

“I c-c-couldn’t d-ditch you again, could I?”

“I’ve never been so glad to see you before,” she says, pulling out of the hug.

Bill looks ashamed at that. “I’m so-so-so sorry about l-last year, Y-Y/n.”

She beams. “Let’s just forget about last summer. You’re here now. It’s Bill and Y/n against the world again.”

“Sounds like a p-p-plan,” he grins.

“Do you want me to help you unpack? We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Th-that would b-be great,” Bill nods. Y/n picks up one of his bags and carries it up to their room. “Un-un-unfortunately G-Georgie won’t be j-joining us this summer.”

“Noooo! Why not?”

“He duh-duh-decided to t-t-take some summer school c-classes.”

“Aw, Georgie.”

They’re in their room now, starting to fold their clothes and put them away. That night, they talk for so long that they forget to eat. Around two, they discover that Y/n is going to Julliard and Bill’s going to NYU next semester, which are both in New York. This makes them both so excited that they can’t even sleep.

They must have fallen asleep eventually, though, because Grace comes in to wake them up at noon the next morning. Y/n is sluggish, but the first one to leave her bed. She goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on her swimsuit. When she gets out, Bill is still in his own bed, comforter pulled over his head. So she jumps on top of him.

“Get your lazy ass out of bed, or I’m going to the beach without you and pitching the umbrella miles away so you’ll never find me.”

He groans, but gets up so she won’t badger him anymore. While Bill’s in the bathroom, Y/n starts putting a bag together with snacks, sunscreen, and books, but stops in the middle of it. She begins to muse about Bill and all of the times they spent together, wondering if they’ll stay close in college. Maybe they could even rent apartments near each other?

“Hey, Bill?” Y/n asks as he leaves the bathroom.

“Hm?”

“Do you remember the time we kissed in here? I think we were about eight.”

He slaps his forehead. “Oh m-my God, I-I can’t b-b-b-believe I forgot ab-about that!”

“I did too, until now.”

“I-I-I think w-we  _ were _ eight,” he lets out a chuckle, sitting down next to her on her bed. “I couldn’t st-stop th-th-thinking about it all d-damn day.”

“Me neither.”

A rush of adrenaline suddenly comes through her, from God knows where. Turning to Bill, she puts her lips on his. 

And he kisses her back. They don’t quite know what’s happening, but they let the moment take hold of them. Y/n opens her mouth while taking Bill’s hand and guiding it through the side of her one piece. Brushing her breast, he stiffens. After a second, though, he begins to relax and rub his thumb around it.

As sudden as this began, there’s a knock at the door. It’s Sharon. “You two ready?”

Y/n pushes Bill off of her and adjusts her suit. “I think so!”

“Great, let’s go!”

Y/n grabs her bag and starts heading out, but Bill is still sitting down, catching his breath.

“Bill, you coming?” 

“Uh- in-in a muh-muh-minute…”

He’s so flustered, and it’s adorable. She holds out her hand.

“Come on. We’ll talk about this on the beach.”

Bill nods, slowly getting up and taking her hand. They go outside and find a spot several feet away from their mothers. 

Y/n starts to lather on sunscreen, which makes Bill stare- especially when she pulls down her straps to apply on her shoulders.

“I can do your b-b-back…” he volunteers quietly.

“Thanks, Bill!” she hands him the lotion, so he goes behind her.

At this point, Bill still can hardly function from what happened a couple minutes ago. Did he just make out with his childhood best friend? And what’s more, did he enjoy it?

His hand travels down her soft hair before he brushes it to the side. He squirts sunscreen on his hand and begins to rub it in languid circles. 

Goosebumps run down Y/n’s arms and legs at the contact. Bill must have put sunscreen on her a thousand times, but his touch had never felt so intoxicating. She can’t help it… against her better judgement, Y/n bites her lip.

“O-okay, I-I’m done,” Bill finally says.

The roles change. Now it’s Y/n’s turn to massage the sunscreen into his back. She looks up for a second at Sharon and Grace. They’re tanning, faces in the sand.

She begins to softly kiss Bill’s shoulders, which drives him crazy. But then she finishes rubbing it in, leaving him touch starved. 

“Race ya to the ocean!” Y/n giggles mischievously, sprinting to the water.

Though he’s frustrated at her teasing, Bill gets up and passes her. 

“Yes!!” he cheers, splashing around. “H-how does it f-f-feel to be d-d-defeated by me once again? And w-with a he-he-headstart, t-too.”

“Screw you, Bill!”

“Funny, I th-th-thought you were g-g-going to do that.”

Throwing her head back, she laughs. “Oh, you’re in trouble now!”

They start to roughhouse and dunk each other for a while, like the good old days. 

But Bill has to address the elephant in the room (or in the water).

“So-so-so what ex-exactly is hap-happening with us?”

Y/n pushes her wet hair out of her gorgeous eyes, focused completely on Bill. “What do you mean?”

“G-g-gee Y/n, what  _ do  _ I-I mean?”

“Well if you’re referring to what I  _ think _ you’re referring to, I just felt like kissing you.”

“You j-j-just felt l-l-like it?”

“Yeah! We were talking about how we kissed when we were little, and I just had the impulse to do it again. I thought it was nice.”

“You did?”

“Really nice.”

Bill is burning up. “I-I-I th-thought so too…”

“I don’t know about you, but it felt right to me. Or at least it didn’t feel wrong. When you think about making out with your childhood best friend, it sounds so taboo, doesn’t it?” 

“I g-guess so…”

“But it didn’t feel like that. I feel like I want to kiss you again.”

“We-we probably sh-shouldn’t. Sh-Sh-Shannon and Grace are right o-over there.”

“I didn’t mean now, silly! I meant later. We do have our own room, you know.”

He nods,  _ bright  _ red.

“Are you okay with that? Do you want to?” 

“M-m-more than anything,” Bill confesses.

Grinning, Y/n squeezes his hand underwater.

That day, bedtime never comes. After a day at the beach, Grace and Sharon insist on going to the grocery store to stock up. Of course, Bill and Y/n have a sort of legal obligation to go with them so they can pick out what they want. Then, when they get home, all four of them cook dinner and play games for hours. Bill and Y/n’s anticipation is like a slow and painful death. 

Grace is first to go up to her room, but Sharon stays for a half hour longer to catch up with Y/n. Bill and Y/n are polite on the surface, but in reality, they’re itching to get their hands all over each other. Finally, around eleven thirty, she retires to her room.

When they hear her door click shut, Bill and Y/n make a dash for their own room. With the door shut and locked, they collapse onto Bill’s bed, sucking face.

Y/n is on top of him, moving her hips. Bill only prays that he doesn’t start letting out moans. But the only way for him to do that is if he takes control.

He flips her around, which makes her yelp in surprise and delight.

Shushing her, Bill starts to place kisses all over her body.

“Bill,” she whispers. “Bill, we can't do this.”

“Why not?”

“Because, our mothers could hear us!”

“I th-think I can s-solve that.”

In a second, Bill is in their bathroom, turning on the shower. 

“Smart,” she comments, joining him in the bathroom and shutting the door.

Bill bends down just a smidge to kiss her some more. The room begins to get hot and steamy, so Y/n starts peeling off her swimsuit that she never changed out of.

He can’t breathe, and his first instinct is to look away, though he’s seen naked women before. In fact, he’s seen her naked too, but that was when they were little kids.

“Bill,” she whispers gently. “It’s okay.”

Turning his head to her, he takes in every inch of her beauty. Seeing Y/n in all of her glory kicks his shyness, and he strips down too.

Then they make love in the shower. Every single second of it is perfect. Afterwards, they cuddle in Y/n’s bed and talk about how amazing that was or childhood memories.

But eventually they have to put on their pajamas and unlock the door and go to sleep in their own separate beds. But that doesn’t mean that the magic is over in any way, shape, or form.

When they awaken the next morning, Bill and Y/n just stare at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes.

“I guess that really happened, huh?” she asks.

“Y-y-yeah, it did.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Every s-s-second,” Bill says.

So that becomes their routine almost every night. Wait until everyone goes to bed. Have sex under the cascading water, even though it’s a little slippery. Snuggle up together for a few minutes until they inevitably have to separate. 

The beach house trip flies by.

When they were kids, Bill and Y/n used to sob uncontrollably when it was time to leave. But this time, it isn’t a difficult goodbye.

After a lot of discussion, the two decided to rent a one bedroom apartment together. Their mothers, still oblivious to what is going on, fully support the idea, as long as they don’t kill each other.

Of course, that’s a total possibility, especially when two teens that always acted like an old married couple are falling for each other.

The day of departure, Bill hugs Y/n longer than he’s ever had before. 

“See you in a month!”

“I’m not sure if I-I-I c-can wait that l-long.”

“Just think,” Y/n tells him under her breath, “Soon we’ll be doing it in a bed.”

She kisses a flustered Bill’s cheek before giving a hug to Sharon and jumping in the car. 

As Grace drives away, Y/n waves to Bill until he’s just a tiny little speck. Every waking moment of the drive home and the month of getting ready for college, all she can think about is Bill Denbrough.


End file.
